


薰晃/Sugar-coated Bullet

by flashoverxxx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashoverxxx/pseuds/flashoverxxx
Summary: 对心脏奏效的糖衣炮弹。
Relationships: Bottom!Oogami Kouga, Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga, Top!Hakaze Kaoru
Kudos: 4





	薰晃/Sugar-coated Bullet

薰晃/Sugar-coated Bullet  
by 缴枪不杀

“为什么要吹得那么干？”呜呜的声响不断灌入耳中，导致羽风薰连自己的发问也不能听得明晰。

另一个人耳朵却好得很：“洗了这么多次你都没发现吗？”大神晃牙翻动掌心下还未干透的层层皮毛，鄙视道：“Leon洗完澡会觉得委屈，接着会钻到角落去平复心情，”他抬了抬下巴，纠正对方不甚专业的手法，“移动的幅度均匀一些！……所以不吹干的话，容易感冒。”

“是～是。”羽风薰的连声敷衍在噪音中像是蹭出了恼人的毛边，使听者不由得产生出拳暴击的冲动。好在他手上的动作还算差强人意，大神晃牙撇撇嘴，懒得再看他一眼。

电吹风的声音刚刚停息，大神晃牙怀中的柯基先前一直耷拉的耳朵立马翘了起来。意会地松开制住爱犬的手，只消眨眼的功夫，果真再寻不着那团毛球的影子。大神晃牙站起身来，看向一旁正绕着手中电器线的家伙，说道：“去洗手吧。谢了，羽风……前辈。”

羽风薰是个无药可救的混蛋与羽风薰帮了自己的忙都是既定的事实，所以在洗手台前莫名其妙被抢先的时候，大神晃牙艰难地保持了沉默。即便做了巨大的让步，那人接下来的举动依然能勾起自己的怒火——直至大神晃牙冲去满手的泡泡，羽风薰还是吊儿郎当地站在他的后方，且闲适地哼着当红熟女徘优最新担当CM的广告曲，好似全不觉他们所在之处对两个男子高中生来说过于拥挤。

所以被拽进浴室的时候，大神晃牙并不意外。羽风薰若是在盘算些无聊的东西，就会笑得像适才从镜子中瞥到的那样狡诈。门在背后严密地合上，伴着旋锁的清脆声响，面前的人寡廉鲜耻地吻了过来。

大神晃牙毫不留情地抬手推开羽风薰的脸，气愤道：“你这家伙永远都在发情吗？！”抓住正影响自己绝佳容颜的那只手的腕部，羽风薰及时阻止了对方将自己推得更远。“好过分啊，说什么永远在发情……”俩人凑得很近，于是大神晃牙能够轻易捕捉他眸中的戏谑神色，“倒是汪酱，为什么没反应呢？我可不记得有带过你去宠物医院做那种手术啊？”

“杀了你、”在大神晃牙咬牙切齿痛骂的当口，一只讨厌的手却探入了宽松的睡裤中，随后关键脆弱的地方便被准确的把握，“唔……”

感受着被自己撩拨的欲望很快就不情不愿抬起头来，羽风薰慷慨地予以褒奖：“这不是好好的在发情吗？”恶质的挑衅鲜见地没有得到回应，羽风薰困惑地眨了眨眼，瞧见大神晃牙正定定地看着自己。那对金色的眼睛忽明忽暗，掺着教人心悸的复杂情绪。一记几不可闻的叹息之后，羽风薰半敛形状美好的双目，再次慢慢地靠近。

所幸这一回，希冀的那双唇没有抗拒。

无需担心睫尖垂凝的水珠会干扰视野，因为它们终会以相同的频率坠离，继而在裸露的皮肤上破碎。一条纤韧的腿被稳稳地抬起，湿润的足尖正于此起彼伏的欲潮中难堪地绷紧。身体相嵌的滋味过于美妙，教人不能自已地由唇间逸出甜腻的声音。大神晃牙绝望地发现，他们二人对这种事己经是该死的熟练。

尽管浴室墙面的瓷砖称得上光滑，肌肤与其相抵厮磨稍久，也不甚好受。但那些细微又略带尖锐的刺痒，恰好能给大神晃牙混沌的思绪带来些许清醒，毕竟沉沦的感觉让他恐惧。伤痛一定是错误的，快乐一定是正确的吗？大神晃牙模糊地分神，想着自己的背上也许新添了微不足道的擦伤。趋利避害是人类的劣根性，所以他才会投身于这样没有结果的放纵。

“我很喜欢听你的声音，”羽风薰开玩笑的水平一向糟糕透顶“但是别叫太大声，Leon酱会以为你有危险的。”

“唔嗯、……”他在压抑的呻吟间费力地讽刺，“一点也、不好笑……”

“……背会不会疼？”留意到眼前的人不自知的避缩，羽风薰撩起他濡湿的额发，轻声问道。

“烦死了。”大神晃牙不耐烦地错开他的手，将头埋到粘着几缕金色的白皙脖颈间。只要瞧不见对方的脸，现下这份故作的缱绻便能更趋于真实。

羽风薰的声音总是带着回甘，轻浮的话语裹覆华而不实的糖衣，犹如自己避而不及的甜食饴蜜；羽风董的体温总是泛逸着独特的清甜，这份神奇而无用的特质，像极了花粉季使自己涕泪交加的罪魁祸首。

在他身上无论如何也找不到值得喜欢的地方，却一次又一次和他头脑放空地做爱。

杂乱无章的游思间，大神晃牙迟钝地发觉羽风薰停止了动作。对方坚定而温柔地从窄热的甬道抽离，接着小心地将自己调整成背对他的姿势。来自头顶花洒的一股股细流浇淌过背部，十分温暖，但能够感受到，几处地方的热度较之更甚。

“为什么不说？”两扇肩胛骨中央隐隐灼刺的方位印上了不同于液体的柔软触感：“抱歉，但是下次别瞒着我了。”

没有下次了。他想。

银发少年的双臂交叠着撑在前方的墙壁上，大半张脸掩于其中。他微启唇瓣，喉结起伏，无声地接受羽风薰的再一次进入。抽送的硬挺碾过火热敏感的内壁，不断渡来的快感使前方的性器高高翘起。自发顶汇聚的细密水流在重力的作用下蜿蜒过大神晃牙光滑的侧脸，乍眼看去几近产生他在哭泣的错觉。

怎么会那么的舒服，简直到了辛苦的地步。

在大神晃牙的前方被一只骨节修长的手圈住，继而细致套弄后，他只能更激烈地扭动腰肢，于贪恋的充盈感中语无伦次着求欢的话语。高挑而白净的人搂紧了身下线条迷人的小麦色躯体，精致的微凉鼻尖蹭过缀着两枚银耳钉的湿软耳廓。“晃牙君……”那个人以远超心脏比热容的热切呢喃道，“喜欢你……”

带着体温的乳白浊液溅落在潮湿的地面，并未被失神的双目收进眼底。

如果耳朵没有那么敏锐，现在就不必接收这般令人不愉快的信息了：“对我如此苛刻，你的技术也不怎么样啊～”

大神晃牙又累又烦，恨不得把吹风机砸在眼下那颗金色的脑袋上：“你是狗吗？不是就闭嘴。我的耐心不打算分给人类。”

“诶——”坐在地上的羽风薰厚脸皮地佯装困惑：“真的真的？明明刚才，还有耐心和我……”听到吹风机的声音骤然停住，羽风薰立即识趣地闭上嘴，并经验十足地护住自己的头部。但过了许久，后边的人也没有丝毫动静。

“……吹完了。你滚吧。”纵使当下必须同羽风薰划清界限的想法塞满了头脑，大神晃牙却懊恼地察觉自己无法顺利地组织语言。仔细考量过后，他决定先将这个扰乱一切的家伙赶离这处，才好独自去理顺思维，从而冷静地斟字酌句。

“好的。”虽然羽风薰异常顺从地应答，仍看不出有起身的意思。只见那金色脑袋晃晃悠悠，接着自然而然地向后依靠到自己的腰腹。

“和我交往吧，晃牙君。”无论如何咀嚼，他的语气竟诚挚得找不出任何瑕疵。

真是奇怪啊，明明不喜欢甜的东西，为什么还会被诱惑呢。 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 初衷是写开开心心的簧文，中途画风好像变了……  
> 本来是梦一般的场景，还有喜欢的两个人，两件快乐的事重合在一起，为什么会变成这样呢！  
> 补档2018.3.2


End file.
